


Trials of the Storm and Snow

by EVoDanger, RNoodles



Category: D&D - Fandom, D&D Homebrew - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom, Dungeons and Dragons Homebrew
Genre: Action & Romance, Based On a D&D Game, Companions of Bahamut, D&D Adventure, Dragon Knighthood, Dragon Knights - Freeform, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Adventure, Fantasy Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shapeshifting, Smut, dragon boyfriend, dragon romance, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVoDanger/pseuds/EVoDanger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Compelled by vague dreams and potential memories, Avery followed her instinct like it was the only truth she knew. It led her to a stronghold of The Companions of Bahamut, where she was certain her answers waited. Accepted by- and inducted into- the knighthood, the young woman was paired with the ever zealous bronze dragon, Sir Kaleth. From there, she would do everything within her power to find the answers she so desperately needed:Was she one of them? If so, why was she stuck as a human? And most importantly, why couldn’t she remember her past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RNoodles and EVoDanger have been developing Avery and Kaleth's story through a wonderful D&D campaign that started back in 2015, with RNoodles as the DM and EVo as Avery. 85% of this world is born from RNoodles's imaginative twisting of the amazing setting that Wizards of the Coast has provided D&D players throughout the ages (which accounts for another 10%), and the last 5% comes from the players that RNoodles has introduced to this world, EVo included. 
> 
> RNoodles and EVoDanger do not own the rights of any of the intellectual property borrowed from Wizards of the Coast, but there is much of their own mixed in there which builds off of the fantastical foundations WotC have set.

Winter at the Keep never felt more like home for Avery. Although she didn’t remember what home was in her childhood, she could feel it in her few scales and core. The snow falling around the mountains adorned the evergreens and pine trees with white feathery robes, soft to the touch and chilling to the flesh. It coated the ground even further down the mountain, pushing aspiring knights of the Companions of Bahamut to try even harder to make the climb. Avery loved it though; the crunch of the snow beneath her boots, the wetness it left when the flakes embraced her cheeks and melted—it all felt like a dream, and her dreams always felt like memories. 

The mountains surrounding Steyr were now part of the landscape and scenery she had been calling home for just a few months. The keep itself was still massive and foreign to the young dragonkin. Whenever she took the time to wander its tunnels and hallways, she frequently became lost and had to ask for assistance. Consecutive missions kept her from learning the keep as well as her companions, but brought her ever closer to her paired knight and dragon: Sir Kaleth Beroan. Within a few short years, Avery would likely be able to stand fully erect beneath her dragon’s legs. After all, she was arguably one of the smallest adults to walk its grand halls, stuck as a human—which, even for the race, she was still rather petite.

They arrived as the sun sank early in the afternoon, snow beginning to fall again. Their breaths fogged up her vision as the Keep became more and more apparent in the distance. 

“Roooaaarr..!” Avery playfully roared into the air, large clouds of breath spewing from her mouth as they approached home. “Look, Kaleth, I finally have a breath weapon!” 

The large dragon chuckled as he beat his muscular wings, bringing them closer and closer to their destination. As the sun cast its deep orange and pink rays against the sky, Kaleth’s majestic wings glistened dramatically. Even after a few months, the wonder and awe with which Avery regarded him never dulled. He roared, firing a playful blast of lightning forward at nothing in particular. The energy crackled inside him before exploding in the air, and his rider could have sworn she felt the vibrations dance from the base of his neck up her inner thighs and through her body. She shivered and squeezed her legs together against his neck, still unaccustomed to the sensation.

“No fair, you big show off!” Avery yelled playfully as she pressed forward, her chest flattening against the back of his neck. She rubbed her right hand up and down his neck, petting him affectionately as they neared home. 

“You don’t like it?” the dragon teased, his voice deep and strong. He glanced back at her with a subtle smile. The fading light of the sun painted a purple sheen against the dark keratin that coated his horns and reflected off of the bronze crests of his face. 

Avery blushed, not registering a single word he said. “Wow…” was all she could whisper, her eyes glued to him. The tinted sunlight even reflected off his green eyes, making them look like glowing emeralds embedded in his golden bronze face. Their smooth flight wavered slightly as his wings shuddered in his own blush, and he looked away from her to land in the Keep. Kaleth brought his wings close to his body and Avery instinctively tightened the hold of her legs around his neck, leaning forward and close to him as she did. He ducked them into the Keep’s main aerie and descended down the tunnel-like tower. As usual, they passed a group of hatchlings still learning to fly, instructed by a large copper dragon. Avery waved to them cheerfully, happy to return from their latest mission. The young hatchlings giggled, wavering in their flight as they waved back to the returning knights, only to be scolded by their teacher. 

“Focus on your balance, young dragons! Your flight will become as natural as your steps within time, and you, too, shall have your own riders one day…” The copper dragon’s voice faded away.

As they descended into the Keep, Avery glanced around at all of the decorations that sprouted while they were gone. They were new additions to the Keep, since occasionally they would see dragons and their riders putting up banners and decorations. Silver seven-pointed stars adorned the various hallways and tunnels, twinkling and looking like snowflakes in the distance. The banners were all black and woven with white and silver threads to depict the same star and proclaim Thurkaer di Tobar, the Night of Life. Flyers and banners decorated the stone walls, announcing a celebration in three moonrises, beginning as the sun set and ending in the new morning. 

Kaleth landed them at the Tomb of the First Rider and Memorial to the First Dragon and spoke to the attendant who allowed them to pass into the Council Room. His rider dismounted him, and together they climbed the stairs leading onto the Dragon Lords’ stage, and descended the steps to make an audience with them. As was customary between the two, Avery rested her hand on Kaleth’s neck, and he spoke for them. He scarcely enjoyed speaking before the Lords, but Avery encouraged him to help him combat his fear of public speaking. The stutter he was so shy of faded more and more from his speech as they practiced turning in missions and speaking to important figures, and he even spoke more confidently over time. The young woman bowed her head to the Dragon Lords politely, listening to Kaleth’s voice.

Lord Braxxar, a huge gold dragon titled the Master of Dragons, dismissed them and ordered them to return in a week’s time for their next mission. When the pair reached the Tomb of the First Rider again, Avery jumped up in excitement and hugged Kaleth around the neck. 

“We have a whole week before our next mission!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Do you want to stay around the Keep for Thurkaer di Tobar?” The enthusiasm and hope was so apparent in her voice that the dragon couldn’t help but chuckle. He nuzzled her as she hugged him, then reared his head back so that he picked her up. Her delighted squeal filled the room and she wiggled around until she was able to wrap her legs around his neck and position herself on his back like a proper rider.

“Has anyone ever been able to deny you?” he asked playfully, beginning to saunter toward their bedroom. 

“Hmmm…” Avery looked up at the ceiling with pursed lips. “Now that you mention it … Oh.” Suddenly, her tone flattened. Kaleth could feel her muscles tense as he carried her, often more familiar with his rider’s body than even she was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on graphic romance, and Avery's initial resistance is entirely playful. Please keep that in mind as you read.

“What is it, my love?” Kaleth asked softly and tenderly. No reply came. The dragon accepted the silence and spread his massive wings, the membranes tautening as air filled beneath them. They ascended into the air, and flew silently to their room. 

The walls seemed as cheerful as the dragonkin—kind to behold with eyes, but cold. Despite the stars of Tamara creating the illusion of glistening snowfall or a starry sky, the coldness permeated its beauty and even Kaleth felt chilled despite the many open fires illuminating and warming the Keep. He landed in front of a large set of intricately carved double doors and pushed them inward with his nose, then used his tail to close them after entering. Avery dismounted him and placed their bag on the desk, from which a small chest lifted and floated after her. When she sat down on their bed, the chest set itself on her lap. She looked up at her dragon with a polite smile and waited for him to join her on the bed. The bed groaned beneath him as he settled down behind her with his head lifted to look over her shoulder. Together, they went through the small hoard the Companions of Bahamut rewarded them with. 

When they finished, Avery brought the chest back to the table. She turned around and saw that Kaleth had shifted down into his human shape for the time being. He smiled at her, and beckoned her back to him with a mere point and retraction of his index finger. Obediently, she returned to the bed.

“You’re tense, love…” Kaleth said gently. His voice, even as a human, was deep and strong. He shifted behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her chest rise with a deep breath. She leaned her head forward, silvery charcoal hair moving out of his way as he began to squeeze her shoulders. He kneaded his thumbs and fingers into her muscles, working on knots as he discovered them. Avery’s soft sighs and moans interrupted their silence, encouraging him to continue. Within minutes, he could feel her starting to relax under his hands. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck, massaging lower on her back. His kisses trailed down her neck and left shoulder, then restarted on her neck and trailed to the right. 

“Mmm… Kaleth…” Avery bit her lower lip gently and leaned her head back. She looked up and met his beautiful green eyes that smiled in ways that mirrored his lips. He leaned his head forward, and they angled their faces for a soft kiss. As she pressed back against him, she raised her hands up to run through his messy blond hair. Kaleth moved his hands around her sides and cupped her breasts from behind, squeezing and massaging them while they kissed. 

Moans from both lovers severed their kiss over and over, but never kept them from beginning again. The young dragon saw an opportunity to slip his tongue into his rider’s mouth and took it, his slick muscle caressing hers. Kaleth’s strong hands continued to squeeze and grope her breasts, causing her to breathe moans into their tongue-laced kiss. He lowered his right hand down her body until he stroked her thigh affectionately, slowly bringing his hand inward. Avery rested her back against his chest and scooted so that her bottom pressed against his pelvis. Even while they were fully dressed, she could feel the muscles of his body, strong and well defined, and stiffening between his legs. His hand gracefully slid between her legs and she spread them for him, moaning again. 

“You’re going to get my dress all dirty…” the dragon rider softly whined. She turned her head away from him and placed her hand on his, guiding it away from her heat. 

“Clothes are meant to get dirty," Kaleth whispered seductively into her ear, his hot breath baiting her closer to him. Although the silver scaled woman loved the cold, she loved the hotness of the bronze dragon she was paired with even more. He moved his hand from beneath hers and leaned them both forward so he could slip his hand underneath her multilayered dress. It pressed down against her thigh, sliding underneath the silky, bottom-most layer of her dress. Avery’s legs twitched and automatically began to close, but he kept them parted with hardly any effort. Her soft, sharp inhales and shivering body encouraged his hand to keep going until it found the source of heat between her thighs. 

He began to kiss her neck gently, since she playfully refused to kiss him. To get back at her, he pinched her skin between his teeth and lightly sucked, leaving noticeable deep red hickeys in the wake of his affection. His middle finger moved up and down her slit gently, teasing her behind the sheer fabric of her panties. Avery moved her ass back even more to evade his touch and pressed firmly against his aroused cock. He moaned against her neck and she gasped, the hot breath sinking into her skin. Kaleth’s left hand kept massaging her breast and making her nipples perky beneath the dress. With the smallest bit of force, he pushed her panties down and dipped his middle finger forward, immediately feeling how wet and warm she was. He found the swelling bulb of her clitoris and pressed his finger against it, drawing circles on and around the sensitive little spot. 

“Ah!” Avery’s hips bucked forward, but Kaleth’s strong hands and arms kept her in place against him.

“You’re so wet, Avery… “ he moaned into her neck, growling lustfully afterwards. His finger was slathered in her slickness and slipped lower along the slit. She moaned and begin to grind her ass against his hardness, bringing her arms back so that she caressed the back of his head and neck. 

The faint scent evergreens and pines began to accent the air as Kaleth massaged her cunt with his finger. Her left hand trailed down his neck to his arm and hand, and pulled it to her lips where she kissed his fingers affectionately, then teasingly licked the tip of his middle finger. She kissed and licked it, then took it into her mouth and suckled it as she lusted after his cock. The dragon moaned and forced his middle finger between her legs to enter her snatch, the warm walls embracing and surrounding him as he delicately played her body, making her wetter and wetter with each stroke.

“Kaleth, nooo…” She pushed the hand she had been sucking on away from her and tried to squirm away from him. He allowed this, loosening his grip so she could escape if she tried hard enough. When she broke free of his grasp, she fell forward onto the bed, her ass sticking up in the air and hardly covered by her dress. Kaleth chuckled, and Avery, embarrassed, looked back over her shoulder and caught his eye while he cleaned her off of his finger. 

“Stay just like that, love,” he encouraged as she was beginning to get up. He lifted the skirt of her dress and pulled her panties down to her knees, revealing her ass and slit. Playfully, she swayed her hips side to side to tease him. He licked his lips and growled at her, and gripped the cheeks firmly, bending down and biting one. 

“Kaleth!” Avery gasped in shock. Her body jerked forward, but his hold kept her in place. He responded with a low rumble from his throat and he gave her a firm smack on the other cheek. “Ah!” she moaned loudly. 

His bite turned into a kiss, and he worked down to her dripping slit, licking her inner thigh to agonize her further. He massaged her cheeks as he licked and kissed her skin, delighted by her moans. Worked up by the thought of his tongue sliding up and down her cunt and just how close it was, Avery began to whimper and whine, begging him to stop teasing her. At first, he seemed to comply, but the lightness of his touch was even crueler than she could have imagined. She cried out longingly, and he laughed, his hot breath cold against her wet pussy. Without warning, he extended his tongue past her labia and gave her a long, hard lick against the full span of her warmth. The sticky, clear fluid followed his tongue and he swallowed it, enjoying it more than the residue he tasted on his finger. He introduced his tongue to her clit and gently flicked it, repeating the motion for longer lengths of time at each pass until his tongue no longer left her skin. Her orgasm came crashing through her body without much time at all, and she collapsed on the bed as Kaleth held her up by the ass and relentlessly feasted on her until she was whimpering and begging him to stop. He slid his tongue into her and drove her to another orgasm as he devoured her, stroking her sweetest spots in all the right ways. 

As Avery’s legs quivered, the young dragon planted kisses up her ass to the small of her back. He kissed the bottom of the stretch of silver scales that lined her spine. His hands moved to her waist under her dress, pushing it up and over the scales protecting her ribs which he caressed fondly, more seduced by them than her skin. The rider, although silent, shivered and trembled delightfully beneath him. Kaleth kneeled on the bed behind her and kissed up her spine, hands moving as he did until they found her breasts. A firm squeeze informed Avery that he was not just teasing her anymore. He was as lustful as he was loving, and she could feel his hardness against her as he leaned forward, kissing the back of her neck, and then her shoulder. She turned her head and he immediately went in for a deep, hard kiss. 

Still lip-locked, he pulled back one of his hands and undid his pants, letting them fall to his knees on the bed. Quickly, he tore off his shirt, then pushed his underwear down. He grabbed his cock and stroked it before rubbing the thick head up and down her slit, making her moan and lubing himself up. Gently, Kaleth pushed the tip of his dick into her warm, tight pussy and then leaned forward at the waist to kiss her as she looked back at him. He pushed the dress up until it fell over her head and down her arms, sitting in a pool around her wrists. 

“Avery…” Kaleth moaned into her skin as he thrust his hips forward gently until his pelvis was flush against her ass.

Avery moaned and gasped as her lover pressed completely into her. She sighed as he pulled back, nearly pulling out all the way before gently easing himself in again. Her eyelashes fluttered to a close, and she bowed her head while he set the sweet, slow and loving pace. The dragon rider turned herself over to Kaleth completely, still tingling from the first two orgasms and now from his presence inside of her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and used his left arm to support his weight against her. Lovingly and eagerly, he kissed her neck and shoulders and nipped at her ears until she cried out in agonized ecstasy, then rested his forehead on her scales between her shoulder blades. 

“Kaleth… Ohh, Kaleth… Ahh…” She loved moaning his name, and he loved hearing it breathily roll off her tongue. 

It wasn’t long before he started moaning with her and his pace began to pick up. He drove himself into her faster and harder, shaking Avery and the bed beneath them. Her hair and breasts bounced back and forth as he rocked her body, and he couldn’t resist cupping them and squeezing them while he took her from behind. Longing to kiss her again, he leaned back and pulled her with him so that they were both kneeling on the bed, and he was still deep inside her. He massaged her breasts and buried his face in the curve of her neck, licking and kissing her soft skin. She leaned back against him and ran her hands through his hair again, moving her hips with his to complement his thrusts. Kisses trailed down to the scales on her shoulders and he moaned, swearing he tasted the metallic flavor of what must have been her dragon state and felt its innate coldness against his warm tongue. 

“Oh, gods… Avery… I’m—ahhh!” Kaleth roared and pressed her down flat on the bed, lying against her as he rode her hard. Her legs were pressed together by his knees, making her feel even tighter than she already was. He started to cum, his cock convulsing as his semen gushed into her cunt. The slightest pulse of his thick and hard cock drove Avery mad and she cried out and came on his dick. Her legs twitched and she even kicked a few times, unable to control her body as her orgasm took over. His lasted longer than hers, and soon their stickiness seeped out of her and onto the bed. He pulled out of her and laid beside her, scooping her up into his arms so that he was her big spoon.

“I love you,” they said at the same time to each other, softly but sincerely. Avery started giggling and leaned up to kiss his lips. He kissed her back gently, and then shifted back into a large dragon. His warmth and ocean scent filled the room even more than it already began to, amplified by his draconic presence. She cuddled up close to his soft underbelly and stroked his scales gently and lovingly. Without a prompt, Kaleth nuzzled his rider gently and the cum that dripped out and covered her inner thighs was cleaned away, as was the cum that seeped out of her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly, taking his head and kissing his snout. They curled up together and fell asleep, Avery amassing the all of the blankets throughout the night.


End file.
